Traverse
by Teagan
Summary: Harry wants to travel the world...but first there's Snape to deal with


**Title: _Traverse _**

**Pairing: _none! Gasp _**

**A/N: _Just a strange little piece that came to me the other day…you could imply Harry/Snape, but I'm not saying it is. _**

_**Cheers---**_

_**Teagan**_

Of course in spring the weather's fine.

Harry finds plenty of time to run about and do as he wishes. But in the summer, he almost thinks the heats too much and stays with in the castle walls for as long as he's able to each day. 'Your paler than a ghost.' Hermione tells him one afternoon, but Harry hears nothing and stays inside the cool building an hour longer.

Harry thinks that summer's a good time to be out and exploring, but where is there to go in a heat that dares to burn skin? So he sits among the professor's of Hogwarts saying nothing of particular intelligence. 'So you think they're found him yet?' sometimes Harry would here Professor Sinistra ask. McGonagall would shake her head and Hermione would smile in Harry's direction with a face full of concern.

'I want to explore the world.' Harry says one night to Lupin, as they sit drinking tea for the fourth time that week. 'So do it.' Lupin says in return. Harry smiles and looks about the room waiting for someone to tell him it's an impossible a dream. 'Do you think there's way I could travel in death?' Harry asks. Lupin says nothing for some time, and this alone makes Harry want to leave. 'No.' he says finally, 'then it's just too late.'

That night Harry dreams of a man dressed in black, covered in blood and begging for death. He awakes and stands in the window, if just to feel some warmth on his skin from the moonlight. 'I'm not a werewolf.' Harry tells Lupin at breakfast. Lupin shakes his head because he worries for him.

Sometimes Harry finds time to go to Diagon Alley or to visit Hogsmede; but ever since he saw a man dressed in a cloak of black, his eyes shining cold, he hasn't gone back. 'Do you think Snape is dead?' Harry asks Ron one day. Ron laughs and looks at Harry like he's crazy. 'Are you joking? Why would you care anyways?' He asks. Harry says nothing, but he thinks of things he would say:

…_because I dream of him at night, and sometimes I worry we are wrong about him again…_

**OR**

…_because one day I want to travel the world, with out worrying about a shadow following me forever…_

But Harry says nothing of the sort, and in fact just laughs along with Ron as though he thought it was all just a big joke.

Harry dreams of Snape again, and this time his hand actually touches Harry's and Harry swears he feels the roughness. 'Dumbledore…' Snape hisses through clenched teeth. 'Yes.' Harry says, 'You killed him.' Snape shakes his head and pushes Harry away looking ashamed. 'What human could trust me now?' Harry looks at dream Snape with interest but says nothing. In the morning the summer sun is hotter than ever and Harry finds himself covered in sweat.

'Do you hate Snape?' Harry asks Lupin later that morning. Lupin sighs and looks out the window, 'Snape?' he asks looking dazed. Harry shakes his head and watches Lupin stare at the sun as though it were the rising full moon.

Harry finds himself being shaken awake from an afternoon nap. He opens his eyes and sees Lupin looking at him thoughtfully. 'I don't hate him…I don't… I _can't_ believe he killed Dumbledore out of hatred.' Lupin stammers. Harry bites his lip and thinks about his dream. 'I wish I knew…I wish everyone understood how much gray area has been lived by Snape…'

Harry raises a brow, 'Gray area?' he asks.

Lupin looks far too old for once; 'People assume that his entire life was lead by good or bad…wrong or right…not a combination of both or something entirely different..'

'Different?' Harry asks. Lupin says nothing more and tells him he should spend sometime outside.

The sun's so warm when Harry stands under it that he thinks he's going to melt and burn and be nothing but a pile of flesh left on top of the ground. 'We should have made you come outside along time ago.' Hermione tells him. Harry shakes is head. 'I have a head ache...' and so he goes back inside.

**WANTED**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

**AWARD TO BE GIVEN UPON**

**PROPER CAPTURE AND RETURN OF **

**HIM ALIVE. **

_**It is recommended that wands be carried at all times.**_

_**Capture of any other death eaters or followers of the Dark**_

**_Lord can be exchanged for money upon presentation to The Ministry of Magic. _**

'Do you think they know where he is?' Harry asks after Lupin seeing the flyer. Lupin shakes his head, 'I think they have no idea…why else would they sink so low as to offer awards for his capture?' Harry nods, it made sense.

Harry dreams once more of a man being cursed and cursed until moving is almost impossible. His limps no longer work and his face no longer looks…human. Harry can almost smell the death he dreams about and suddenly his feels himself wake up. The air is stale and it's far too dark out to be morning. 'First sad day of summer.' Lupin tells him.

Harry stares out the window. 'He's been found.' Lupin mumbles. Harry nods. 'Dead?' Harry asks, Lupin shakes his head yes.

'Do you think I could go to Diagon alley today?' Harry asks. Lupin looks up at him. 'I suppose.'

So Harry goes; and just as he suspected, no dark figures follow him there or home.


End file.
